Taruhan
by beng beng max
Summary: Kyungsoo fikir ia adalah primadona sekolah. Semua orang tidak akan ada yang menolak sentuhannya. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Kim Jongin. [BL, sex scene, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, etc]
1. prolog

**Taruhan**

**Kaisoo,Chanbaek, etc**

**Humor/Frienship**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh dan kekerasan**

* * *

**Prolog**

Kyungsoo mengulum penis panjang berurat nan seksi itu dengan semangat, menujulurkan lidahnya dari pangkal sampai kepala penis besar itu, berusaha mengecap rasa manisnya. Lalu dimasukkannya seluruh penis pemuda berkulit tan itu kedalam bibir mungilnya—walaupun tak sepenuhnya masuk-.

Kyungsoo mengocok penis itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil tangan kirinya mengelus dan mencubit paha laki-laki yang sedang terduduk di kloset toilet berkeramik putih.

Bibirnya terus menyedot penis Jongin seakan inigin menguras seluruh isi penisnya, lidahnya kesana kemari membelai kepala penis Jongin, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya yang tersumpal penis besar itu mengerang pelan dan seksi. Sungguh pemandang erotis.

Bosan dengan servis Blow Jobnya yang itu-itu saja ia pun mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Ia biarkan gigi grahamnya sedikit menggesek kulit tan itu. Ia yakin Jongin pasti sangat menikmati servisnya.

"Hah..." Jongin mengeluarkan suara, Kyungsoo menyeringgai kesenangan.

Mendengar suara yang ia yakini erangan, Kyungsoo mengadahkan wajahnya melihat laki-laki berpenis seksi itu.

"Kulumanmu buruk Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Jongin dengan mata mengantuk. Tadi itu bukan desahan. Tapi... suara Jongin yang sedang menguap.

Kyungsoo membelakakan matanya kaget. Di dorongnya paha tan itu dari wajahnya, tautan bibirnya dan penis itu pun terpisah.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya kasar, lalu menendang pintu toilet. Sungguh baru pertama kalinya ia dilecehkan seperti ini.

Sementara Jongin, menguap lagi.

* * *

Kantin SM High School ramai seperti biasanya. Para siswa kesana kemari. Ada yang sedang memesan makanan ataupun adapula yang sedang membawa nampan sambil mencari tempat duduk. Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku panjang di kantin itu sambil menusuk-nusuk danging ayam di piringnya sambil bersumpah serapah.

Berani-beraninya Kim Jongin mempermalukannya seperti itu. Dia fikir dia siapa? Kyungsoo geram, Kyungsoo marah. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar muka Jongin dengan bogemnya. Jika ini bukan karena taruhan pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Sebenarnya dengan memohon agar Kim Jongin mau ia hisap penisnya saja ia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya, lalu Kim Jongin dengan seenaknya menguap di tengah-tengah kulumannya? Kurang hajar.

"Wow baby Soo...kenapa muka-mu lebih jelek dari biasanya hm?" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertekuk bagaikan paper bag bekas roti bagel.

"Diam kau Baekhyun." balas Kyungsoo dingin sambil melempar death glarenya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hih.. seram sekali..." Baekhyun membuat wajah ketakutan lalu tertawa keras. Kyungsoo-pun dengan senang hati menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aw! Hentikan Soo! Sadis sekali sih kau ini... " Baekhyun mengusap-usapkan kepala bersuarai hitamnya itu.

"Mood-ku sedang buruk. Jangan ganggu aku." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menusuk-nusuk daging ayam tak berdosa.

"Ku tebak... karena si 'hitam' itu ya?"

"Siapa lagi hah?! Ingin rasanya ku patahkan lehermu Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas tangannya sendiri marah. Buku-buku tangannya menjadi putih.

"Wow wow... santai bro... lagi pula kau sendiri kan yang menyetujui taruhan ini?" Baekhyun menyeringgai. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kesal. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menyesal bertaruh dengan Baekhyun. Dan ia juga menyesal karena telah salah memilih teman.

"Lagipula ini hanya untuk asik-asikkan... santai saja kawan.." Baekhyun dengan santainya merangkul bahu kiri Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pelan di bahu itu. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Bakhyun.

"Sialan kau!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun yang tertawa puas setelah habis-habisan menggoda Kyungsoo.

* * *

Ini masih prolog prend. wahahaha maap alay. semoga suka. amin... review ka

Oh ya intermezzo. Ada yang main rp? Kalo iya PM-in usernamenya aja. Nanti saya follow. Thanks prend


	2. Chapter 1

**Taruhan**

**Kaisoo,Chanbaek, etc**

**Humor/Frienship**

**DISCLAIMER: Tokoh miliknya sendiri,keluarga, dan tuhan. Cerita murni dari hati saya /?**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh dan kekerasan**

**Chapter 1**

"U-um... Do Kyungsoo-ssi.. minggu besok ada acara?" Kyungsoo mengenyeritkan alisnya di depan laki-laki berkacamata tebal ini. Sepertinya ia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo kencan.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo mendekati laki-laki berwajah serius ini. Lucu fikirnya.

"K-kim.. Monkyu..." tubuhnya menunduk dan bergetar. Kyungsoo menyentuh dasi merah SM high school Monkyu, menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak perlu menunggu minggu depan kalau kau mau Monkyu-ssi..." Kyungsoo meniup-niup telinga Monkyu. Dan menciumnya.

Mata Monkyu membelalak dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, tetapi kenikmatan yang Kyugsoo beri tak sebanding dengan keinginannya untuk menjauhkan tubuh seksi Kyungsoo. Maka ia menyerah.

Dan mereka berakhir di toilet lantai 3.

...

* * *

...

Kyungsoo menaikkan celana bahan hitam itu, memposisikanya di pinggang lalu mengaitkan kancingnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi..."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh kepada sumber suara. Kim Monkyu masih ada di sana. Duduk di kloset toilet dengan wajah bodoh dan penis yang sudah melemas. Kyungsoo mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

"Jadi apa kita bisa keluar makan siang setelah ini?" Monkyu menggapai celana bahannya lalu memakainya.

Kyungsoo mendelik "Maaf aku ada urusan lain" ucapnya lalu terkekeh kecil. Dasar naif.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin tubuhku kan? Berarti urusanku denganmu sudah selesai Monkyu-ssi." Monkyu teperangah.

"Dan.. terima kasih." Ucapannya ia selesaikan dengan memberi senyuman kepada Monkyu, lalu pergi keluar dari bilik kelima toilet lantai 3. Meninggalkan Kim Monkyu yang masih membatu di tempat.

...

Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik itu dengan santai. Lalu ia berjalan ke wastafel di toilet itu dan mecuci tangannya, setelah ia rasa tangannya cukup bersih ia pun menatap pantulannya sendiri di kaca besar itu, dan membereskan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, lalu tersenyum dan keluar dari sana.

...

* * *

...

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, lagi-lagi dia kalah.

"Mana barang itu" tangan putih itu mengadah tepat di depan mukanya yang sedang memandang lapangan sekolah nanar.

"Sialan kau Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melempar sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih yang diyakini flashdisk kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dan menangkap flashdisk itu. Hampir saja video onaninya tersebar luas. Lalu ia ikut menyandar ke dinding balkon lantai 3 sekolahnya itu.

"Jadi masih meragukan kehebatanku?" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil lalu memasukkan barang itu ke dalam sakunya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Terserah apa katamu Do Kyungsoo. Tapi aku belum puas." Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar pernyataan _partner in crime-_nya itu. Keras kepala seperti biasanya. Baekhyun memang keras kepala, sudah bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengan Baekhyun dan kekerasan kepalanya tidak sedikitpun berkurang.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau pertaruhkan hah?" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengejek. Baekhyun terrdiam dan terlihat berfikir keras. Kyungsoo tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Aku tahu..." Baekhyun memandang ke arah lapangan. "Kalau kau menang kali ini, aku akan menjadi **uke-**mu." Kyungsoo menyeringgai, ini tawaran bagus. Ia bisa membayangkan Baekhyun mendesah di bawahnya. Luar biasa.

"Apa? Sekarang siapa bahan taruhannya?" Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang di lapangan. Kyungsoo mengikuti arahan tangan Baekhyun dan menemuka seseorang yang tak asing.

"Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menyeringgai. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Kau akan kalah kali ini Do Kyungsoo."

...

* * *

...

Kyungsoo menatap kepada Kim Jongin tidak suka. Sementara Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum di sebelah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat tatapan ganas dari Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, seperti sedang melihat tersangka pembunuhan berantai.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah kesal, ia juga mengehentak-hentakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi dengan manis bertengger di meja kantin.

Sedangkan Kim Jongin yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo itu hanya terdiam terpaku menatap layar laptopnya sambil sesekali mengumpat. Tangannya tangannya memencet kursor dengan semangat sementara tangan kirinya bertengger di keyboardnya. Dia sedang bermain game. Game online.

Kyungsoo megumpat dalam hati melihat tingkah laku Jongin yang autis. Kyungsoo sangat membenci Jongin dengan segala ke-autisan dan tingkahnya yang super duper menyebalkan itu. Ia masih ingat dan sangat ingat Jongin. Orang yang mematahkan hatinya di ulang tahun ke-14 nya.

**[Flashback ]**

Hari ini Kyungsoo sangat senang karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke-14 nya. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil menggowes sepeda hijau elektriknya. Hadiah dari sepupu kesayangannya Park Chanyeol.

Setelah seharian tadi merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan keluarga besar sekarang Kyungsoo ingin membagikan cake ulang tahunnya kepada para tetangga. Menurut Kyungsoo cake Lemonnya buatan Ayahnya itu sangat enak, jauh lebih enak dari cake yang kemarin dia makan dengan Yura Noona.

Sebenarnya tadi saat Ibunya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membagikan kue ulang tahunnya kepada para tetangga Kyungsoo tidak rela. Tapi saat mengingat Junmyeon hyung ia langsung semangat.

"Junmyeon hyung harus merasakan kue ini!" girang Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa Junmyeon itu, dia adalah guru les privat sekaligus tetangga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi Junmyeon. Menurut Kyungsoo, Junmyeon itu sangat tampan, pintar, dan berkharisma. Memikirkan Junmyeon saja membuat muka Kyungsoo memanas.

Apakah ini cinta monyet? Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu.

...

Setelah menggowes sepedanya sekitar 10 menitan ia sampai di rumah Junmyeon. Ia sangat Tegang. Dadanya berdetak. Rasanya ingin pingsan.

Kyungsoo turun dari sepedanya dan memakirkan sepeda hijau elektrik hadiah ulang tahun dari sepupu kesayangannya itu di pagar rumah Junmyeon yang berwarna coklat muda.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan sambil memegang kotak kue dengan kedua tangannya. Memegangnya dengan hati-hati tidak ingin kue istimewa untuk orang istimewa ini terjatuh.

Dada Kyungsoo berdetak hebat, mukanya bersemu merah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah Junmyeon, dan dia harus terlihat sempurna.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kayu jati rumah Junmyeon yang bertuliskan 'No.67' itu, ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"P-permisi..." diketuknya pintu itu pelan.

Tak ada jawaban maka ia mengetuk pintu itu lagi "Permisi..." kali ini diketuknya agak kencang. Lalu tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu itu.

Di depan pintu rumah Junmhyeon Kyungsoo melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya mentap dirinya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Cari siapa?" ucap anak laki-laki di depan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

"J-junmyeon hyung... ada?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Oh.. dia masih disekolah. Ada apa mencarinya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. Kyungsoo menyerahkan kue itu kepada anak itu.

"Ini.. tolong titipkan kepada Junmyeon hyung.." anak laki-laki itu mangangguk lalu mengambil kotak kue dari kertas itu dari Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo terdiam memandangi anak itu.

"Oh ya. Namamu?" anak laki-laki itu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo..."

"Baiklah. Akan ku berikan ini untuk Jun—" tiba tiba ada suatu bunyi keras dari dalam rumah, seperti suara tembakan.

"Sial..." anak laki-laki itu berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan kue Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan. Menjatuhkan. Kue-nya jatuh berhamburan.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar kue-nya yang jatuh itu, matanya terbelalak kaget, bibirnya membuka lebar, wajahnya berubah merah kesal.

Kue-nya, kue untuk Junmyeon hyung...

Melihat kuenya yang jatuh berserakan matanya memanas. Lalu tak sadar ia menangis dalam diam dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang masih terbuka lebar seperti tadi.

"Kyungsoo... sedang apa disini?" seseorang menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik untuk melihat orang itu. Air matanya bertambah deras.

"Hiks.. kuenya..." Kyungsoo berjongkok menyembunyikan mukanya yang sedang menangis dari Junmyeon. Melihat Junmyeon rasa bersalahnya bertambah besar. Kue lemonnya untuk Junmyeon sudah jatuh tak berbentuk gara-gara anak laki-laki sialan yang tadi.

"K-kyungsoo... ada apa?" Junmyeon panik melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis lalu membantunya berdiri. Mendengar isak tangis dari depan pintu anak laki-laki yang sudah menjatuhkan kue lemon itu pun keluar.

"Ada apa?" anak laki-laki itu mengenyeritkan alisnya bingung. 'Aneh sekali Do Kyungsoo' pikirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin benci. Barusan saja dia merusak kuenya dan sekarang dia bisa dengan santainya bertanya 'Ada apa?' sialan sekali anak laki-laki ini.

"Kau barusan saja merusak kue untuk Junmyeon hyung dan sekarang kau dengan santainya bertanya 'Ada apa?' menyebalkan sekali kau ini!" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk wajah anak laki-laki itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia sangat kesal. Masa bodo ia terlihat buruk di mata Junmyeon hyung.

Anak laki-laki itu menautkan alisnya "Kau ini yang aneh. Tiba-tiba menangis!" ucap anak itu tak kalah sewot.

"Jongin.. kali ini kau yang salah. Minta maaflah kepada Kyungsoo." Suruh Junmyeon.

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf dengan orang aneh seperti dia. Dasar pendek." Jongin melototi Kyungsoo. Tak terima di pelototi Kyungsoo pun membalas pelototan Jongin.

"Keras kepala sekali kau hitam!" ejek Kyungsoo tak kalah geram. Jongin menganga tak percaya. Ternyata Do Kyungsoo selain aneh, cengeng, pendek, juga menyebalkan.

"Kau fikir kau tidak hah?! Dasar tomboy!"

"Kau bilang aku tomboy? Aku ini NAMJA!" Kyungsoo berteriak di depan muka Jongin. Jongin yang tadinya geram wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, menahan tawa.

"A-apa? Namja? Kau berbohong kan... hahahaha" Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Melihatnya Kyungsoo bertambah geram, lalu dilayangkan pukulan kepada pundak Jongin. Yang dipukul meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! apa-apaan kau dasar tomboy!" sesaat Jongin ingin memukul Kyungsoo Junmyeon melerai mereka.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Jongin ayo minta maaf." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Tidak ma—"

"Jongin..."

"Baiklah... maafkan aku yang telah menjatuhkan kuemu..." ucap Jongin tidak rela. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terrus cemberut.

"Takkan ku maafkan kau hitam!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jongin lalu secepatnya pergi dari rumah Junmyeon dengan sepeda hijau elektikanya.

...

* * *

...

Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap layar laptopnya terpaku pun mulai risih saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Tadinya ia tak ambil pusing, tapi entah kenapa lama-lama pandangan yang ditujukan ke arahnya itu seakan-akan ingin menikamnya dari belakang. Ia pun memuar ubuhnya dan mengadarkan pandangan.

Lalu di lihatnya seseorang menatapnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan benci yang sangat kentara. Rasanya ia tau siapa orang itu. Tapi Jongin lupa.

Lalu orang itu menajamkan pandangannya saat menyadari Jongin juga menatap kearahnya. Lalu orang itu mentapnya seakan bilang 'Apa kau lihat-lihat?!', Jongin mengenyeritkan alisnya bingung, aneh sekali orang ini. Seperti seseorang...

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersadar, lalu ia tersenyum merekah.

**"HAI TOMBOY LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA KENAPA KAU PAKAI CELANA?"** teriak Jongin dari tempat duduknya kepada Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan dengan watados. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kaget dan membelalakan matanya. Diam terpaku.

"Sialan kau hitam..."ucapnya dalam hati. Tak ingin lebih malu ia pun pergi dari kantin. Tak lupa menggebrak mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Jongin itu pun tawanya meledak. Senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang se-marah itu. Rasanya keputusannya untuk bertaruh dengan bahan taruhan Jongin itu sangat benar

**TBC**

Oke diperjelas ya... sekarang umur Kyungsoo jalan 17, berarti insiden kue lemonnya itu sekitar 3 tahunan yang lalu wahahaha.

Nah yang penasaran sama video onaninya Kyungsoo, nih ada di bawah, settingnya pas jongin baru masuk SM High School (lagi MOS), sedangkan yang diatas setingnya pas lagi pertengahan semster, cekidot;

**Bonus **

Suara lagu-lagu disko menghentak- hentakkan lautan manusia di club malam itu, membuat telinga Kyungsoo sakit. Ia mengutuk Baekhyun di dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memang bukan namja polos, tapi dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Membuatnya merasa sempit dan tidak leluasa. Dan ia juga meruntuki kebodohannya untuk menyetujui kemauan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sudah sering Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat seperti ini, dan selalu ia tolak, tapi tak tahu mengapa kali ini Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun.

"Hei Baby Soo... ayo turun!" teriak Baekhyun dari lantai dansa. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenggak bir ditangannya. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya acuh tak acuh pun mulai borgoyang lagi dengan seorang Yeoja.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa merah diskotik itu. Saat ia menoleh ke kirinya ia bisa melihat Chen yang sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya. Xiumin .

Sebenarnya Ia, Baekhyun, dan Chen adalah _partner in crime_. Tapi semenjak Chen berpacaran dengan Xiumin, Chen tidak pernah ikut bertaruh lagi, paling ia hanya menjadi 'saksi mata' atas pertaruhan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo.

Karena dirasa bosan Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Lalu saat diperjalanan (?) ke kamar mandi kejadian tadi siang terbayang di kepalanya. Tak disangka saat ia sedang membuka lokernya untuk mengambil baju olahraga ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Awalnya ia merasa ragu apakah ia memang orang itu. Tapi _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin' itu menjawab semuanya.

Tak Kyungsoo pungkiri, setelah kurang lebih 3 tahun bertemu dengan Jongin, laki-laki hitam ini menjadi... sangat tampan.

Rambut hitamnya, senyumannya, dan kemeja putihnya yaang agak di basahi kringat karena tadi ia dikerjai saat ospek terlihat sangat menggairahkan di mata Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu anak sialan ini bisa berubah menjadi se-menggairahkan itu selama hampir 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Tak Kyungsoo sadari penisnya mengeras.

"Sialan..." runtuknya.

...

"Nghhh... mnnh..." Kyungsoo terus mengocok penisnya dengan tempo tetap. Matanya terpejam keenakan. Tangan yang satu ia sumpal di dalam mulutnya sendiri, ia mengulum 3 jarinya sendiri.

"O-ongh..." erangan Kyungsoo bertambah saat tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri lebih intens. Sambil memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya di mulutnya sendiri. Ada sensasi dan kepuasan sendiri saat menghisap ketiga jarinya sendiri. Ia membayangkan sedang menghisap penis berukuran besar yang berurat dan berwarna coklat menggugah selera.

Setelah ia rasa ketiga jarinya itu sudah cukup bawah ia-pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulutnya sendiri. Lalu ia berdiri dan menutup kloset di bawahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menaikkan kaki kirinya ke atas kloset dan mulai menungging dan memasukkan satu jari kedalam liang surganya.

"Oh... mmh..." desahnya nikmat. Lalu iya menusuk-nusukkan sendiri jarinya kedalam holenya. Kyungsoo terus mendesah sesuai dengan gerakkan tangannya sendiri.

Lalu setelah ia rasa kurang, ia-pun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya lagi kedalam holenya. Erangan kenikmatan-pun terdengar jelas dari mulut Kyungsoo, ia sendiri menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan gerakkan gunting—membuka dan munutup—sampai ia rasakan holenya agak luang ia-pun menusuk-nusukkan kedua jarinya di dalam holenya.

"Ah...hmmmp..." jari tengahnya menekan prostatnya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo terus-menerus menghujamkan kedua jarinya di dalam holenya sendiri, mencari kenikmatan yang lebih.

Karena ia merasa kurang puas, Kyungsoo pun memasukkan satu jari lagi. Dan Kyungsoo rasa sudah cukup, ia merasa sangat puas. Ia pun mulai membiasakan jari-jarinya di lama holenya sendiri. Setelah ia rasa sempurna ia-pun memaju-mundurkan ketiga jari-jarinya itu.

"O-oh... ah..." Kyungsoo mendesah hebat karena kenikmatan yang jari-jari panjangnya sendiri. Sambil membayangkan seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam yang berbisep seksi sedang menghujamkan penis kecoklatannya. Ia rasa ia akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Oh... ah... Jonginh..." Kyungsoo pun klimaks sambil memanggil nama Jongin. Lalu ia ambruk di atas kloset itu, ia terduduk dan mendudukin genangan spermanya sendiri, dipeluknya kepala kloset itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil terengah-enggah. Lalu ia tersadar.

"Kenapa tadi aku mendesahkan nama Jongin?" tanya-nya dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan entah dari mana. Seingatnya tadi ia hanya sendirian di toilet ini.

Tiba-tiba bilik toiletnya terbuka dan menampakkan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang_ handycam _kelabunya.

"Luar biasa... beronani sambil memikirkan anak baru itu eh Baby Soo?" Baekhyun terkekeh

**END OF BONUS**

Wah chapter 1 selesai -_- akhirnya... wahahaha maaf kalo adegan onaninya kurang gress. Jujur itu baru pertama kali bikin adegan orang lagi onani... -_- maaf ya kalo kurnag memuaskan. Review?

Unknown: ngeri ya? Wahahah XD

miszshanty05: udah... makasih udah baca~

Kim Luciana: Maaf baru update -_- semoga gak mengecewakan ya

Exoshipper: makasih ya udah baca /bow/

kim jaerin: udah nih

dyakuro34-7: NC Kaisoonya chapter depan ya XD

: sebenernya servis Kyungsoo sungguh dewa, tapi Jongin emang gitu haha. Makasih ya udah baca

kiddounicorn: hai bep, jangan galau

opikyung0113: udahhhh, makasih udah baca~

choHunHan: Jongi asexual /?

Ia: wahaha, dia mah sok-sokan aja itu XD

sayhund: Kyungsoo gak cabe kok, dia anak baik baik XD sip ntar di follow ya

arifhagiris: Semoga gak mengecewakan ya. Makasih udah baca~

shounars: Jongin emang ganteng /? Okee

kkamjongyehet: Malu banget... hahaha

rossadilla17 : makasih.. udah lanjut nih~

al: ini udah masuk. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya

exindira: thanks! XD

Thousand Spring: Lanjut! Wah sayang saya main di twitter

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Taruhan... apa hayo...

7D: wahaha udah lanjut nih 7-san XD

flowerdyo: Dia sok master aja itu.. wahahaha

Kim MyungYeol: Udah lanjut pren~

12: udah ya~

wereyeolves : udah nih~

Big Thanks To

Bubblegirl1220, ChangChang, Domi12, Dyorchestra, HunHan's Baby, Jung Eunhee, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Kim -Jung- Hyewon, Lyncth, 1603, PandaDragon9093, Thousand Spring, arifhagiris, choHunHan, exindira, kriswu393, kyungie22, matokinite76, nakamura11, opikyung0113, 12, , rossadilla17, vichang, Hwang Yumi, Kim -Jung- Hyewon, L HyeMi, MissJIA, didinsoo, flowerdyo, kkamjongyehet, miszshanty05, uffiejung, wereyeolves


End file.
